


Stranger Danger

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Interesting Times [2]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: AU, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Currently Taking Reader Suggestions, Dogs, Gen, Humor, I have no idea, In which F!Jesse has a major crush on Petra and Petra Does Not Know What To Do, This is weird, With two Jesses yay, like a pro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: An unlikely group in an unlikely situation, Jesse, Jesse and friends must find who the murderer is, why lightening strikes every time they say "muderer," and try not to get eaten by squids.Listening to Terraria music while writing Minecraft fanfiction since 2016.Read the first story first, please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAS FINALLY DONE IT :D

“Oof!”

Jesse was the first to go through the portal, and immediately regretted it as Axel landed on top of her.

“My body,” she groaned, removing herself from underneath Axel just as the portal unceremoniously dropped Lukas on the top of the pile.

“This could get awkward fast,” Jesse said drily as she helped Axel stand up.

“No kidding. Oh, come _onnnnn,_ ” Axel made a face as Petra landed neatly a few inches away from the now-disentangling other Jesse and Lukas. “Show-off.”

“What’s wrong with not wanting to land on top of people? Bet you that’s Olivia.” Accurate to the girl Jesse’s prediction, Olivia had fallen through.

“Watch-” Petra had barely time to utter a warning before Maya dropped in similar fashion. “-out. Well, that worked.”

Luna landed happily on top of the now-literal dog pile, tail wagging energetically. She leapt off with just as much enthusiasm.

A minute later, everyone was reorientated, Gill and Aiden included.

“Forest,” Lukas said, pointing. “Normal water. Grass, even. Might be our world.”

“Nope.” The boy Jesse pointed upward. “I don’t think there’s an astronomical event that would account for that.”

“Two moons.” Petra sighed. “Verdict says, definitely not our world. Axel, you owe me two iron.”

“Why are you two _gambling?!_ ” Aiden exploded. “We’re lost! And it’s not a SMALL THING, we are lost IN ANOTHER FREAKING WORLD.”

“Slience, peasant.” Jesse flicked out one of her swords (the left one) and pointed it at the taller boy’s chin. “Or I shall silence you myself.”

Aiden was sufficiently cowed.

“Nice,” said Petra approvingly. Jesse beamed.

“Hey,” Gil said suddenly. “It’s hard to keep track of you two. My mind just keeps going “girl Jesse” and “boy Jesse”, and that’s not very efficient. We need nicknames.”

“Nicknames,” Jesse (the female one) frowned. “Nicknames, uh… How about this: I go by Jesse, and the other guy can pick himself a nickname.”

“What?” the aforementioned other Jesse said in dismay. “That’s not fair!”

“I’m the boss, so I get to choose,” Jesse said smugly. “But if you insist… How old are you?”

“Uh,” he said intelligently. “I’m nineteen.”

“And your birth date?”

“August thirty-first. Why?”

Jesse blinked. “That’s weird,” she said. “Your birthday’s the same as mine.”

“And what does that have to do anything?”

“Nothing. Think fast!” At a hand signal, Luna (who has been enthusiastically washing herself) took a running leap and knocked the other Jesse down. She stood on his back, panting cheerfully into his hair.

“You play dirty,” came a muffled voice.

“True,” Jesse replied cheerfully. “Luna, heel.” The gray wolf bounded off her victim and sat next to her master, and promptly resumed what she had been doing before. “I think I won.”

Jesse stood up and held up his hands in defeat. “Alright,” he said. “I’m gonna go with-”

“Oh no you don’t.” Olivia started towards Jesse.“Your friends pick your nicknames. Axel, Petra, come here.”

“Nope.” Petra said flatly. “I am not participating in your friendliness fest thing you’ve got going on.”

Olivia sighed. Evidently she hadn’t been expecting anything different.

“I’ll help,” Maya said, surprising Jesse. “He is my brother, after all.” She came over to the small circle, and, with a glance at each other, Gil and Aiden followed. Which, if you’ve been keeping  track of things, left only Petra and Jesse.

“Well.” Jesse started. “There they go,. Here we are. All alone. Two… alone people.”

Petra looked sideways at her. “What are you implying?”

Jesse shrugged. “Nothing,” She scuffed the ground slightly with her foot. “Just that, uh… we’re both two anti-social dorks?”

To Jesse’s surprise, Petra laughed. “That’s true. But we’re not completely alone; we’ve got your dog.” Petra bent down to her. “Can I pet her?”

“Sure.”. Jesse nodded. “Just let her sniff you, first. She’s trained to attack people that approach her suddenly.”

Petra held out a hand, which Luna sniffed, then promptly licked.

“Aw, she likes you.”

“Who doesn’t?” said Petra dryly. She scratched the wolf’s back, then right behind the ears. Luna’s tail was wagging so fast, her whole butt wiggled.

“You’re good with wolves,” Jesse commented. “Do you have one?”

“Once.” Petra stood up and stretched, much to the wolf’s dismay. “When I was kid, we had one named Herbert. I named him that.”

“Oh,” Jesse said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Petra smiled. “It was a long time ago. Well, I’m gonna check around. See you in a bit.”

Jesse watched the taller girl walk towards the deeper part of the forest. She couldn’t believe herself, but she felt like dancing.

_I made her laugh!_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that's my dumb story. I have a burning love for Jetra as you can see.
> 
> Um! Important! What should M!Jesse's nickname be?! I honestly don't know. Please just put something in the comments. Anonymous commenting is on, so anyone can suggest. THIS IS NOT AN INVITATION TO FLAME. I HAVE COMMENT MODERATION ON.
> 
> Uh... there was something else I was gonna say...
> 
> Oh, yeah. That part where Jesse calling them "two alone people" is a quote from The Legend Of Korra.


End file.
